


Winged

by orphan_account



Series: Winged [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I get nervous with OCs interacting with Canon, Its just not the focus, M/M, Maybe our main cast, The other riders I guess lol, There is Toothcup I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aquatic Furies are protective of the flock, fly underwater the best and rumors have it that they eat eels to get them out of their water path.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Series: Winged [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. How it is

He saw many kinds of things when he flew around with Toothless. 

But he never could count on a white dragon nearly giving him a heart attack when it leaped out of from behind some trees. So it must have been hiding as if looking for prey. Its eyes are slitted in a threatening manner. It growled and in return, Toothless growled back moving to shield Hiccup in case this dragon decided to attack. 

It was strange, it looked like a fury...but had long fins on its front legs and short ones on the sides of its face. A few of its scales seemed to be missing. In fact, the dragon...looked really dry. It was clawing at the ground and growling in irritation. 

Hiccup got an idea, dangerous if he was wrong but better than just his dragon and the other dragon having a death glare match. 

"Toothless, I have an idea, we need to fly to the cove."

While Toothless had no idea why that was a good idea, this dragon could trap them there. But, he trusted him.

The second they flew off, the dragon roared and sped after them. It's a good thing it was not as fast as them. 

_Please work please work._

Its burning gaze switched from them to the body of water. It dove right into it. 

Toothless wanted to get out of here before the dragon resurfaced and try to attack. But of course, his stubborn human wanted to know more about the new dragon. As if waiting for Toothless to finish his thought, the dragon jumps out. It shakes its body and doesn't seem to mind it was still wet. Its gaze was not angry anymore, now just suspicious mixed with curiosity. It makes a feminine confused sound.

Hiccup slowly slides off Toothless, now that, **she** , no longer showed signs of aggression. He might be able to get closer. 

This was one of what Toothless called 'not good Hiccup ideas'.

She now actually looked over the human that led her to the water. She lets out a concerned sounding whine. Which confused both Night Fury and human. 

Hiccup nearly fell down either by the shock that the dragon came closer to him or that she was poking his body with her snout. Toothless kept his green gaze on her in case she tried something. She pulls back, looking puzzled. 

Well, it seemed they were both on good terms now...but what's next?


	2. These are just Head canons I might write

-Wing hates being in the Hidden World. She can't see the sky.


	3. Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling confident.

The white dragon seemed curious about anything Hiccup was doing. But she never stopped her usual habit of poking Hiccup every time he came back from somewhere. When she got introduced to the other riders. Before long she started doing it to them too. 

"What is she doing?" Astrid questions one day while the dragon moves back looking satisfied. 

"Well, I have no idea honestly." Hiccup answers gazing over at the now relaxed dragon.

"It seems she might be looking for something." Fishlegs and Hiccup agreed she must be a water dragon of some kind (since she dived into water five hours a day which they also concluded that she must do it every five hours so she wouldn't get too dry since when she did, she turned aggressive) but the poking thing was a complete mystery. Just confusing minutes and sometimes protests from the others, then look happy with what she 'found'. 

The answer would come weeks later and it would be very surprising. 

Ahem, Hiccup may have gotten a bruise on his torso and she did her usual thing when her snout pressed against where the bruise was...he couldn't help the pained noise he let out. She rears back before Toothless can get angry with her for hurting him. She begins making panicked noises at Toothless. It was as if she thought Hiccup's bruise would be the end of the world.

They watched as the two dragons communicated. 

"Well, she never has...freaked out before." Hiccup comments.

"Is it...possible that was what she was looking for? Injuries?" Fishlegs ponders watching the dragon look at Hiccup then to Toothless again.

_Why is Hiccup hurt? Is he dying?_

Toothless huffs. _Hiccup is not dying._

_Will Hiccup heal?_

_Yes, are you done worrying now?_

She did not answer back, instead, she hurries back to Hiccup and gestures when she poked him and croons worriedly. 

They only could assume she was asking if he would be okay. 

"Don't worry, I'll be okay."

Her body relaxes. _Hiccup will be okay!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Toothless worried about the bruise when Hiccup got it but I'm also sure Hiccup reassured him.


	4. She needs a name doesn't she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The endnote explains what I could not write.

Weeks of the fury hanging around, Hiccup realized they couldn't just keep calling her 'the dragon' 'she' 'the aquatic dragon'. 

" _Wing?_ "

While she seemed happy with the name, everyone else clearly showed their judgment.

"What?" 

"Hiccup, if you're going to name her after a dragon part, it should be claw." Now Wing was giving Ruffnut a judgemental stare.

"And, why Claw?"

"Because she can use them to open stuff, duh."

"OR better, Good At Throwing Snotlout!" 

Wing makes a laughing noise before hitting the other twin with her tail, effortlessly knocking him over.

"What was so funny about that?!" Snotlout obviously not sharing Wing's sense of humor.

"Okay, that's not even a name. DOES anyone else have any objections?"

Wing starts growling and clawing at the ground. 

"Uh, nope!" Fishlegs mistaking why the dragon was getting angry.

The twins and Snotlout go down by a tail smack before and if they were going to object.

"You should've just named her tail if we're going by body parts."

"Well, it seems like she's sticking with that name no matter what anyone says." Astrid comments, but Wing has not calmed down in the slightest. 

She's growling, snarling, her ember eyes showing aggression. 

"Oh no, everyone, grab buckets of water. She gets like this when she's too dry." 

"And we're only knowing this _now_?"

"You guys normally aren't around!' Hiccup raises his voice over Wing's roaring fury. 

"Al-right, noting, this fury gets angry if they are dry too long." Fishlegs luckily gets out of the way of a fast blue fire shot. 

Wing had begun firing wildly over as if turning the training academy into a war zone. 

"Well, now we just have to not get shot..." Hiccup knew that was easier said than done when she wouldn't stop firing and would not standstill. To make it worse, it seems this riled up the other dragons, minus Toothless. "Well, great, now they're trying to attack."

Wing suddenly spread out her wings wide, looking bigger than she already was, glaring at the other dragons. It stopped, it was a mix between terror and calming down. 

"Okay, nows our chance." 

Wing shakes her body and tucks her wings back in when she feels the water on her scales. Then she runs out to go flying (and probably dive into the ocean). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquatic Furies will spread their wings wide and present themselves bigger to other dragons, not to just scare them away but to let the dragon know what they are. They do have a reputation for helping raise hatchlings, hatch eggs in their mouths, and aiding other dragons. Normally no one messes with an Aquatic Fury or rumors say, pay with your life.


	5. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the chat on the discord I'm in.

Wing was struggling to do one of Toothless' abilities, echolocation. They're both furies, right?

She tries again, on the water. It's weak, but she's getting closer. 

"Well, she sure is determined-" Hiccup and Toothless had been watching the white dragon do this for a while.

Dragons put their claws on the dock and pull themselves up. They look like Wing, except some were bigger and there were some younger dragons.

They stare straight at Hiccup, silently observing him. Then look at each other, quietly making sounds to each other. Some dived into the water, others opened their mouths revealing babies that climb out and just sit. And their parent dives into the water as well.

Did Wing's species normally carry their hatchlings in their mouth?

They resurface and stand on the dock...and start regurgitating halves of fish. They gesture their heads toward the fish. 

_Oh boy, they want me to eat it._

"I'm flattered, but, I'm not hungry."

The dragons now looked at each other, concerned. A few tried nudging Hiccup towards the fish. If it wasn't already clear, they really wanted him to eat it. 

Sigh, he had to do it or the dragons were just going to stand here all day, waiting. He tries his best not to gag as he picks one up, the white furies shifting their paws nervously. Still staring him down. The boy grimaced, screwing his eyes shut as he put the slimy fish in his mouth. Just as disgusting as he remembered. 

While they still looked a little worried he only ate one, they were relived like parents who want their child to take one more bite. One of them stepped forward and surprisingly bumped its head against Hiccup's before diving back into the water. The mothers put their hatchlings back in their mouth and followed the rest. 

"Well, that happened."

Wing snorts in amusement.

Every year, those dragons came around to regurgitate fish. Expecting as always for Hiccup to eat at least one. Eventually, being able to handle eating regurgitated fish. Making them happier when he ate more than one, before like always, gentle head bump then jumping into the water.

It didn't look like they planned to stop. 

They did attempt to bring him with them once, but Toothless was not allowing that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquatic Furies are motherly and thought Hiccup was starving. They also are very chill about humans and don't consider them dangerous.


End file.
